Tsubasa Otori
About life Tsubasa is a roleplayer . He roleplayed in many animes but besides UB he pursues only three other things just as passionately- Pokemon , Beyblade and Fairy Tail . His beyblading life started when he was in class 3 . At that time, people of restricted age could not create an account but the revolutionist had arrived and so, he eventually created an account by the name of Kai Hiwatari. Before UB After opening his account he used to add people having name of other Beyblade characters . In 2007 when metal series started he created an account named Tsubasa Otori . Although Tsubasa turned into an Espedian blader, he himself never knew it . He joined Ub in very unexpected way . Unexpected Way In Which He Joined UB Before joining Ub, Tsubasa never knew of beyblading world where people use real name instead of Roleplay. Some unexpected event of his life made him enter this Beyblading World. He wasn't online for a month because of an examination. When finally came online at 2 June, 2014 he found none Roleplay Bladers, active on facebook. The accounts were there but none of his buddies came online except one blader named Ryuto. He recalled that a group using complex science in blading had insulted the Roleplayers. Determined to avenge them, Tsubasa searched all blading group and heard that members of UB use such moves in blading. So he joined UB to know more about them. Journey In UB Begins After joining UB he found many Roleplay friends like King, Ryuga, Kyoya etc. Tsubasa hated UB a lot because he thought it was the reason for which roleplay bladers disappeared. But he hardly let UBians know about his anger. But one day when Espedia threatened to attack UB with 100+ bladers, Tsubasa was surprised and told everyone finally that Espedians might be his old friends. Though that war didn't actually occur, for some reason he found his brotherly friends in Espedia . Aso found out that Ub was not the group which disrespected Espedian Bladers. As Tsubasa was an Espedian blader, he fought in Espedian style before revealing his secret of being Espedian. The trick was to create a battle post in UB by other member of Espedia and delete it after the match is over. Tsubasa had three undefeated streaks in UB during 2013, they were against Ryuga Kyoya Blaze ( 3-0 ), Frustrated Rohan ( 4-0 ), Tsubasa's biggest rival was Ryuga returns ( Mayan ) and they struggled 11 times, all ending with a draw. An extraordinary event of Tsubasa was when in hunting season 2013 all bladers used to keep him high on their hunting list. In December 2014 when retro UB campaign was going on, he was one of active member of UB. He was assigned as owner of BBA with co-ownership of Soham Dharmadhikari. Later on he changed the name of BBA to HD Acadamy ( Hades Acadamy ). About Rivals - Ryuga Return ( now left UB ) , Justin Wong , Blazing King , Chinmay , Hades Ruler and Prayag Friends - No one Enemies - Alex Mercer, Koustav Das, Zubair Khalil, Kriz Brother - No one Category:SHOWDOWN Bladers Category:Bladers Category:Light Blader Category:Pre-Legend Category:Designer Category:Ancient Blader